The Little Mermaid (Finnick&Annie!)
by MeaganOneDirection
Summary: A version of the Little Mermaid starring Finnick and Annie...and Serena. Annie is Ariel, Finnick is Eric, Serena is Ursula. This is my favourite story that I wrote of Finnick and Annie so far!


Once upon a time, in a kingdom deep in the ocean, a King lived with his seven beautiful mermaid daughters. The girls were named Katniss, Primrose, Johanna, Rue, Glimmer, Clove, and Annie. When a mermaid turned 16, she could visit the shore, but only once.

"And NO contact with humans. They're dangerous." warned the King.

Annie was the youngest of her sisters. She had dark, flowing brown hair, and green eyes. When she finally turned 16, Annie visited the shore. She absolutely adored it! When she came back, everyone was happy for Annie. Her sisters were proud that she now saw what they did.

Annie developed an obsession with humans. She longed to be one herself! The day after her birthday, Annie secretly swam back to the shore and observed the humans again. She did this every day, getting closer and closer each time. Annie wished that she could talk to the humans, or walk on those things that would replace a mermaid's tail...oh yes, legs! Annie absolutely admired humans. Annie loved to sing, and she wrote many, many songs about how much she admired humans and wanted to be one. One day, she heard some people on the beach discussing that their Prince, who lived in the palace on the beach, was going to be celebrating his 17th birthday the next day. Annie wanted to watch them celebrate. The next night, Annie swam to where the Prince's boat was. She was close enough to see the people aboard the huge boat and hear them talking. Annie saw two people on the deck, the rest must have been below. There was a breeze in the air, but the wind was picking up rather quickly...

"Cato, you seen Prince Finnick?" one of the crew members asked. He had light, ashy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was leaning on the side of the ship.

"No, I haven't seen him around, Peeta." the other, Cato, answered. He had darker blond hair and blue eyes. He was standing on a higher part of the deck.

"FINNICK! GET OUT HERE! You have to enjoy this view while you can, a storm's on the way!" Peeta cried, while Cato stared out at the ocean. Another boy, Finnick, came out onto the deck. He was surely the most handsome boy Annie had ever seen. His bronze coloured hair blew in the wind, and his green eyes seemed so kind and loving. Annie immediately fell in love with this boy.

"You're right, Peeta. I have to enjoy this view while I can." Finnick said, walking to the very front of the ship and looking out. The wind blew more fiercely.

"It looks like this wind is picking up," Peeta noticed.

"What?" Finnick asked, unable to hear Peeta's voice over the howling wind.

"I said the wind seems to be picking up!" Peeta shouted.

"Oh! I know right!" Finnick shouted back.

"Guys," Cato called from the higher deck, "Get below!"

"It's MY ship, I want to pilot it out of this mess!" Finnick cried.

"It's too dangerous! We have to hide!" Cato said, as the wind mixed with rain.

"Come on, Finnick!" Peeta said, trying to use the side of the boat to help himself walk. Finnick did the same, but neither of them were getting anywhere. The rain was so loud, they could barely hear a thing. The wind was howling as if they had many dogs surrounding them. There was so much rain, Finnick and Peeta could barely see each other.

"Are you guys below deck?" Cato cried.

"No!" Peeta answered, he had a pretty firm grip on the side of the ship. But Finnick's grip was weakening, and he was slipping on the wet floor.

"Finnick, grab my hand." Peeta said, holding out his arm. Finnick tried to reach him, but he couldn't.

"Cato! I need your help!" Peeta cried. In a matter of seconds, Cato arrived next to him.

"Where's Finnick?" Cato asked. He and Peeta could no longer see anything, the rain was like a wall of fog.

"He's at the front of the ship." Peeta answered. Cato looked out.

"I-I'm here..." said a voice that came from Finnick but didn't sound like the usual him.

"I'll get him," Cato said. Being the strongest out of the three, he was able to use the side of the ship to bring himself to the front.

"Do you see Finnick?" Peeta asked. No answer, just silence. "Cato?" Peeta used all the strength he could gather to bring himself to where Cato was. Cato was standing at the front of the ship, staring out at the deck. Finnick was gone.

Annie watched, horrified, as the Prince fell off the ship, screaming for dear life. Without hesitation, she started swimming in his direction.

Finnick hit the water with such force, he was knocked out. Annie put her arms around him and quickly brought him to the shore. She then placed herself next to him. Annie had never been this close to a human before. She stared at Finnick. He was so...amazing. Annie took the time to study the sleeping boy. She held his hand, ruffled his hair, kissed his forehead. Then Annie started to sing to Finnick. She sang one of the songs she wrote. Her voice was beautiful. She didn't know that Finnick was half awake and could hear her. Just as he was starting to open his eyes, Annie heard voices. There were other people nearby! She quickly dived into the water and hid.

"Look! There's a guy!" said the voice of a boy.

"That's not just any guy! It's Prince Finnick!" answered the voice of a girl. The couple ran over to Finnick.

"Are you awake? Can you hear us?" asked the girl. Finnick let out a small sound.

"I'll go get help!" the boy said, then he ran off in the direction of Finnick's ship. Minutes later, he was back with Peeta!

"Finnick! You're alive! Thank goodness!" Peeta cried, kneeling next to his friend. "What happened?"

"I was...knocked out...but a girl saved me..." Finnick mumbled.

"We found him lying here." the boy explained.

"The girl was singing to me...brown hair...green eyes...that's all I saw...before she left..." Finnick said, sounding dazed.

"She must've ran away." Peeta sighed. Finnick nodded.

"Too bad...I wanted to thank her."

Annie was screaming on the inside. She saved the Prince. She saved Finnick! He even wanted to thank her! Oh, how she wished she could've stayed with him. The mermaid sighed as she watched as the humans on the beach headed their separate ways. Finnick and Peeta thanked the couple, then the couple went home, and Peeta helped Finnick to get back to his place. Annie slowly swam back to her home. She couldn't get Finnick off her mind.

"Hey, Annie! Where've you been?" Katniss asked.

"I went for a swim." Annie answered.

"Oh, okay..." Katniss answered, as Annie shoved past her and went into her room. Two days passed, and it was driving Annie towards insanity. She hid in her room and screamed out how much she loved Finnick. She would throw tantrums and cry for Finnick to come rescue her. One day, Rue went up to her.

"Annie, have you been alright?" Rue asked.

"Yes, I'm fine...R...Rue!" Annie answered, almost forgetting her sister's name since her thoughts were trailing off to Finnick.

"Did you forget my name?!" Rue asked.

"What? Of course not." Annie lied.

"Oh...okay..." Rue answered. She and the rest of the sisters noticed Annie's weird behaviour, and went to tell their father. The next day, Annie's father called her in to talk.

"Annie, your sisters came to inform me of some...news concerning you yesterday." her father told her.

"What was it, father?" Annie asked. Her father sighed.

"They said that you've been acting awfully..."

"Lovesick?" Annie answered, putting her hand on her heart. Her father raised an eyebrow.

"Yes..." he said, "who is he?"

"...You don't have to know." Annie told him.

"I have the right to know." her father answered calmly. Annie hesitated.

"He's a human!" a scared voice cried, it was Primrose!

"A...human?! ANNIE! I TOLD you to STAY AWAY from humans!" The King cried.

"But father, Prince Finnick's so sweet, and loving, and handsome, and perfect!" Annie responded.

"I don't care! They're all DANGEROUS! You are to NEVER go to the surface again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" The King shouted.

"No." Annie stated, defiantly looking up at him, "I will not obey."

"You are GROUNDED. Go to your room NOW!" The King continued.

"But father!" Annie pleaded.

"LEAVE!" her father shouted. Annie stared at him, then stormed out to her room and slammed the door behind her! Annie fell onto her and cried. What was she going to do? She had fallen in love with Finnick... Then Annie had an idea. Someone who could help her get to Finnick. Someone who was exiled long ago. Someone evil and maniacal. Someone who Annie dared to go and see... Her father's sister, Serena.

Serena was a magical but very evil sea witch. She wasn't very attractive. She had a greyish tail, and other than a regular mermaid's beautiful light skin, Serena's skin was almost orange. She had oily black hair and wore glasses to make her look smarter. Serena had many minions, weird sea creatures of many kinds. Serena absolutely adored turning people into tiny little sea plants with her magic. When her brother became King, Serena tried to destroy him, and after that failed she was exiled. Ever since then, Serena hated her brother and his daughters that she'd never met. While Serena and her minions were thinking of ways to get her the crown, a perfect opportunity came knocking on her door...

At first, Annie wasn't sure if she should visit Serena or not. After all, Serena was exiled and rumoured to be super evil...but also super powerful. Annie thought that Serena could help her solve her little situation. Annie slowly swam to Serena's cave. It was dark, and made weird noises. There was a dim light flickering from the end of the cave.

"H-Hello?" Annie called out.

"Whoever you are, you're a loser." an emotionless voice answered.

"I, uh, I'm Annie. I'm your niece, Serena..." Annie stuttered.

"Niece? One of my dreaded, stupid nieces?...I mean...Welcome." the voice said, as Serena swam out to the cave entrance. Annie was appalled by Serena's appearance, but she quickly got over it.

"I...need your help." Annie sighed. "It's about a guy I like..."

"Oh, I see. Come on in." Serena said, leading Annie into the lair. "So you like a guy..."

"Yes...but...he's a human..." Annie answered.

"A human, eh?" Serena asked.

"Yes. It's Prince Finnick." Annie told her.

"Well, I suppose I could make a potion...to turn you into a...human." Serena suggested. Annie stared wide-eyed at her.

"R-Really?" she asked, astonished.

"Yes. But you'll only be a human for THREE DAYS. During those three days, you will have to get a kiss from Finnick. Not a regular friendly one, the kiss of true love! If you get that kiss, you'll get to stay human!" Annie smiled when Serena said that. "But if you don't get that kiss...you'll be my prisoner forever. Understand?" Annie's smile faded as quickly as it showed up.

"But...what about my family? I'll never see them again." Annie responded.

"You'll have Finnick." Serena told her.

"True..." Annie agreed.

"Oh, yes, before you say anything else...you're not going to let me give you something without you giving me something in return, are you?" Serena asked, circling around Annie.

"I, uh, I don't have any money. I'm broke." Annie answered.

"Not money, you imbecile! I want your voice." Serena explained.

"M-My voice?" Annie asked, surprised.

"Yes!" Serena cried.

"But he knows me by my voice. How will I get Finnick to love me if I'm mute?!" Annie questioned.

"He'll know it's you! I'm sure he saw at least a glimpse of you." Serena reassured impatiently. "Now, DEAL or No Deal?"

"...Deal." Annie answered. Serena laughed evilly.

"YES! Now give me your voice, Annie...sing me a song." she commanded. Annie started to sing. Serena continued laughing as thunder and lightning filled the cavern. As Annie sang, her voice transformed into a tiny ball of magic and slowly leaked out of her throat. Annie watched, scared. When her voice was completely out of Annie's body, Serena stored it in a shell.

"Be gone...HUMAN!" Serena cried. Annie's tail transformed into two legs, and she was transported to the shore above.

Finnick stood on the beach, singing a song. It was the song that the girl had sang to him a while ago. He couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Finn," a voice said, it was Peeta. "Still thinking about that girl?"

"Yes." Finnick answered.

"Are you ever going to get over her? Your parents are worried..." Peeta told him.

"I can't give up. I have to find her!" Finnick said.

"Alright...I guess I'll see you around then. Good luck!" Peeta said, then he turned and left as Finnick waves goodbye. Then the Prince stared out at the ocean and continued singing that mysterious tune.

Annie woke up, confused. She was sitting on the shore, the waves rolling over her. She looked around wearily and rubbed her head, and stretched her legs...legs! It's true, she had legs! Annie smiled widely, then tried to stand up. She toppled over and fell. This was going to take some getting used to...then she realized she needed clothes! She saw an abandoned rowboat with a towel on it, and used the towel as a dress. Then Annie tried to stand up again, but failed. Suddenly, she heard someone call out. It was Finnick's voice! Annie waved to him. He ran over to her.

"Need help?" he asked, she nodded. He took her hand and held her up, but she again fell over and right into his arms. They both blushed.

"I'm Prince Finnick," he said, "You're very lovely..."

Annie stared up at him with her longing eyes.

"...Do I...do I know you from somewhere?" he asked unsurely. She nodded.

"You look so familiar..." he started, could she be the one who was singing to him? But it seemed like she couldn't talk, so that must mean she couldn't sing either. "...Never mind. I may be thinking about someone else." he said. Annie continued staring at him.

"So...I'm guessing you can't talk?" Finnick asked. Annie shook her head.

"Oh..." he seemed disappointed. Annie looked up at him, then she knelt down to the sand and wrote "Annie" with her finger. It was the only word she could write.

"Annie? That's your name?" Finnick asked, and she nodded.

"Ah. It's very pretty. Nice to meet you, dear Annie. I'll take you over to my palace." he answered. They started to slowly head towards the palace, Finnick put his arm around Annie and was helping her walk. She smiled, for things were already going her way.

The arrived at the palace, and Annie got new clothes and a nice big room to stay in. There was a knock on her door.

"Annie! My parents really want to meet you. Would you like me to escort you to our dinner table?" Finnick asked. Annie opened the door and nodded. Finnick had absolutely no idea who this girl was, but he was intrigued by her beauty. They went down and everyone had a good time. Finnick and Annie got to know each other pretty well somehow. Finnick even promised Annie that he'd give her a tour of the village the next day. Both Finnick and Annie fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

"Those losers aren't getting together. No matter what! I'll make sure that Annie becomes my prisoner." Serena exclaimed. All her minions cheered.

"But they do seem to be getting very close. I need two of you minions to spy on them and make sure they don't kiss in the next two days." Serena said. She pointed out two minions, and they came up.

"Sparky, Wavy, I need you two to do this."

"Alright, your Majesty." said Wavy.

"Can we turn into land creatures too? With magic?" Sparky asked, "You did it to Annie."

"No!" Serena answered, "I need you two to stay in the water. It will be better. For sure those two will be staying around water, the whole village is filled with it. Rivers, lakes, streams. Just follow them through the canals."

"Yes, your Majesty." the two minions said, bowing their heads. Then they swam up to the beach where the palace was.

In Annie's room, there was a little birdcage. It was empty. She wondered why, then realized that maybe they used to have a pet bird. She wanted a bird! As she combed her hair, she saw one perched on her window.

"Oh, woe is me." the tiny blue bird sang, "I can't find my family."

Annie walked up to the window.

"Oh...can you understand me?" the bird asked. Annie nodded. Mermaids were able to understand animals. Annie looked at the tiny bird, then at the cage.

"You want me to be your pet?" the bird asked excitedly. Annie nodded, smiling, then she opened the cage and the bird flew in.

"My name is Flutter. It sounds like a girly name, but I'm a boy!" the bird complained. Annie laughed.

"I've seen you before. That's why you can understand me! You're a mermaid, aren't you? You've come up to the surface a lot." Flutter exclaimed. Annie sighed and closed the cage. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Annie! It's time for our village tour." Finnick said. Annie opened the door.

"You look beautiful!..." Finnick exclaimed. Annie blushed and smiled. "Heh, um, I see you got a new pet." Finnick said, and Flutter chirped happily. Finnick and Annie smiled then went out for the tour.

Finnick and Annie were walking around the town, smiling and looking around. Finnick explained all the sites to Annie. Through the town there was a little stream that came in from the ocean. That's where Sparky and Wavy hid and followed them. They decided to go for a little boat ride. It had gotten dark now, and it was almost time for bed. They got a tiny rowboat that fit two people. Annie stared at him as Finnick rowed the boat into the little stream. She was just so pretty...he could kiss her. She gave him a shy smile. He had to kiss her. They stared at each other, coming closer and closer... Until Sparky and Wavy swam under the boat and flipped it over! Finnick and Annie shrieked and fell into the cold water. They quickly flipped the boat over. Annie still couldn't control her legs that well, so she really didn't know how to swim. Finnick picked her up and brought her to the shore. He pushed the boat back to shore as well, then he and Annie went back home to sleep. Sparky and Wavy smiled and went back to Serena to report what had happened.

"Those two are getting too close. Tomorrow's the last day. I can't let them get any closer! I'll have to go up on my own." Serena said. The next morning, Serena used her magic on herself, then she turned into a human as well! Rather than being ugly, she made herself really attractive. She had beautiful long black hair, and the most radiant blue eyes. She teleported herself to the shore. She wore a seashell around her neck, the shell containing Annie's voice.

"Perfect." she said happily. "I sound exactly like Annie because of this shell. Now Finnick will fall in love with me instead of her."

She saw Finnick walking around on the beach. Annie must've still been asleep.

"Hello, Finnick." Serena said. Finnick turned around. "I'm Serena."

"That voice..." he said, sounding mesmerized. Serena started singing, then she casted a magic spell on him.

"That voice..." Finnick said again in a voice that wasn't his own. His eyes had turned a weird colour and he looked hypnotized.

"We're getting married today." Serena said. Finnick nodded.

Annie had been up for a while now, it was almost sunset. She'd been playing with Flutter, wondering where Finnick was. She HAD to get that kiss from him today. Flutter was sitting on the windowsill rather than in his cage.

"Annie," he said, "look outside." Annie looked outside and almost screamed, but didn't because she couldn't. Finnick was walking with a girl in a white dress. A tear rolled down Annie's cheek.

"That girl has him under some sort of spell." Flutter said, but Annie didn't seem to hear him. She just kept crying.

"Annie! You have to get him away from her!" Flutter told her. Annie still didn't pay attention to him.

"That Serena girl he's with looks evil." Annie heard someone say.

"I know. I think she's some sort of witch. She looks like she has him under a spell!" someone else answered. Serena?...Witch?...Annie gasped. She ran down to the shore immediately, and Flutter followed. Finnick and Serena were already aboard the wedding boat, which was out on the water.

There was a little boat on the shore, so Annie went in it and rowed it, hoping to get to the wedding boat quickly.

"We're gathered here today to join these two in matrimony." the priest said, sounding unenthusiastic.

"Do you, Serena, take Finnick to be your husband?" he asked Serena.

"I do." Serena said, smirking,

"And do you, Finnick, take Serena to be your-"

"Not on my watch!" Flutter said, flying down to the boat. He landed on Serena and started attacking her.

"Leave me, you stupid bird!" Serena cried.

Annie arrived with her rowboat, quickly climbed up the side of the wedding boat.

As Serena tried swatting Flutter away, the seashell fell from her necklace and broke into pieces. Just as Annie flopped into the deck of the boat, her voice oozed from the shell and returned to her.

"No!" Serena cried in her regular voice. Finnick was released from Serena's spell, and he completely forgot everything that had happened since he met her. He turned around as Annie sang happily.

"It was you, Annie!" Finnick cried, running to her and hugging her. Annie nodded.

"Yes, it was me!" she answered, hugging him back. They stared at each other, and just as they were about to kiss, Annie fell from Finnick's arms! Her legs had turned back into a mermaid tail.

"You're too late!" Serena shouted happily. She was back to her normal self, the ugly sea witch. "Annie's my prisoner!"

Serena grabbed Annie and jumped into the water.

"Annie!" Finnick cried, jumping in after them.

"Serena!" a voice cried. It was Annie's father! "Let my daughter go."

"No way!" Serena laughed, she had a tight grip on Annie.

"Please...if you let her go...I'll give you the crown." The King told her. Annie's eyes widened.

"No!" she cried. Serena and her father both ignored her.

"Really? You'll give me the crown?" Serena asked. The King nodded, and offered it to her. Serena let go of Annie and grabbed it, then turned her brother into one of the little sea plants.

"Daddy!" Annie screamed. Serena laughed, and took the King's trident, then she noticed Finnick above them.

"I'm going to destroy you and him." Serena said to Annie. Annie quickly swam up to where Finnick was, and he held her in his arms. Serena created a magical water tornado and smiled.

"You two have caused me so much trouble." she laughed. She shot a lightning bolt at them, but Finnick and Annie both dodged, being flung in separate directions. Finnick found Annie's rowboat, and he took one of the oars. It was broken, so it was very sharp. Annie was lying on the sand, and Serena had the King's trident pointed at her.

"Good bye." Serena said, and just as she was about to blast Annie, Finnick took his oar and drove it through her chest! Serena let out an ear-splitting shriek, then she shrunk, shrivelled up, and died. Annie and Finnick stared at her, then at each other. He again took her in his arms as the King turned back to normal and regained his crown and trident. Finnick and Annie looked at each other, then they finally kissed. When they did, a magical light formed and Annie's tail turned back into human legs! The couple smiled, and knew that this had to be true love.

Finnick and Annie were to get married on one of those fancy wedding boats. The King had allowed Annie to live her life on the surface since she preferred it over a mermaid life. As Finnick and Annie stood on the deck of the boat, the King and Annie's six sisters stayed in the water and waved to them, and they'd live happily ever after.

The End :)


End file.
